Lost Cause
by ItalianBanker
Summary: Here is my take on what will happen to Kabuto later on in the manga. It'll have at least 10 chapters. It is my first naruto fanfiction. I have it all planned out too, but I won't release any spoilers about the story! (Sorry) Please feel free to critique my writing skills and point out any mistakes you see with the writing, composition, or even what is canon and what is not!
1. Chapter 1: Kabuto

Lost Cause Chapter One: **Kabuto**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The water was all that could be heard throughout the large cavern. A few sparks of the black flame from the previous fight begin to die down. Soft breathing is heard, then a sigh. Somewhere in the back of the cave, someone was there. ..Or something..

Splat. A drop of water hits something white. It is a man's shoulder. Who in their right mind would be in the middle of a cavern like this? Unprotected, too. But wait! He appears to be sleeping… And his arms were bent downwards where his hands formed a seal of some sort. 'Boar'. Wonder what he's doing way out here in a place like this… Asleep? But why is he here? Who is he? _Why is he here..?  
Who is this man….? Or perhaps, what is this man….?_

Kabuto grunted loudly as he dodged yet another fireball. _How annoying, _he chuckled as he held his glasses up to his face, _I'm actually starting to forget what Itachi-san told me._ Kabuto squeezed his snake-like eyes shut for a few minutes as he tried to remember what the reincarnated nin told him. Other memories began to resurface, however. So many very old memories came to mind. Memories that he had shut out and ignored for so long were finally making their appearances. Kabuto shook his head back and forth, but as he opened his eyes, he saw something different. He was no longer in the cave, nor was he himself. Was he himself? He felt around his stomach to find there was no large scaley python fused to him. Nor did he have snake's skin, and his hair was well kept.

"Hey, Kabuto!"

Kabuto looked around wildly. _That voice sounds rather familiar, _He thought. _ But where is it coming from?! Damn it! _He cursed to himself. Finding his glasses on the floor, he quickly put them on, then because of a rather annoying habit, he pushed them up to his nose.

"Kabuto can you hear me?! Hey!"

"What? Who are you and what do you want?!" Kabuto snaps back.

"Now dear, that is no way to treat your brother."

Kabuto froze completely, and looked up very slowly. Standing infront of him were none other than Nonou and Urushi. Behind them stood the other kids from the orphanage. His.. His mother. His brothers and sisters. But what were they doing here? Why have they come to him?

"What is it that you want, damnit?! Why are you here?! Who sent you?! What-"

Kabuto's frantic yelling was quelled as his mother walked forward and embraced him gently. Urushi was next, though his hug was rather rough around the edges. Even Kabuto snickered from that, and the other children took that as a sign that it was safe to approach. The next sound they heard, though, didn't sound as happy as laughter. Infact, it sounded as if he was weeping! The kids backed up. Urushi and Nonou stayed where they were.

"I'm sorry, Thank you, I'm sorry, Thank you, I'm sorry, Thank you, I'm sorry-!"  
Each thanks and each apologies increased in volume and in spirit. By now Kabuto was sobbing and with each sob he grasped Nonou tighter and tighter. The embrace they were all in was so tightened, at some point Urushi was squished too hard and was popped out of the picture. Scoffing, he brushed himself off and stood to the side, still pretty dirty but at least he was smiling.

"Now..now.. That's enough of that.." Nonou cooed. "It's okay now, it's all okay now.."

Kabuto only wept harder as he began shaking her shoulders.

"No it is not okay! It will never be okay! I abandoned you and the others, and..and.." He tries to finish but is wracked in sobs. After he's finally calmed himself a little, he finishes.

"It is not okay, Mother. I killed you.. failed to heal you.. I..I betrayed the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and most of all I betrayed YOU!" Kabuto shrieked, then fell to his knees, weakened. It was very quiet for a while afterwards.

"That is not true!" Urushi spoke up quietly. All the others in the cave turned to look at him. Not backing down, his voice rising higher with every word, he says "You left us because of Danzo, and we also needed funding to live. You betrayed no one.. "

"Kabuto smiled warmly at Urushi and his mother, but as he looked up, the bright warm people that were just standing there turned into ghostly shadows. The young man yelped and stumbled backwards, and fell while doing so. He began to shake horribly as he stared into the empty eyesockets of his.. his 'family'.

"You betrayed no one but yourself!"

With that, all of the ones he loved burst into a murder of crows. Kabuto was too shocked to notice Itachi's hand reaching out to him. Too shocked to realize the cycle was repeating itself over and over again in his mind. Too shocked to notice the powerful genjutsu that was holding him captive was weakening.

_Please.. Please forgive me, everyone! I know I'm not perfect, I know I'm not even near the power of the Sage of the Six Paths. I know I messed up! I know what my mistake was.. and is!_

And with that, Kabuto awoke to a drop of water falling on his shoulder. Itachi and Sasuke were nowhere to be found. He walked forward into the sunlight.

_At last.._ He thought, with a smile,

"I'm free."

So yeah, I've had this idea for a story for quite some time and I just now am getting on to writing it instead of just endless planning. I know exactly where I'm going with this, but you can still review and ask me questions about it! Don't be shy to critique my writing either, I am always open to that. So I hoped you like reading in chapter one, be sure to read chapter two, which is in the works now!  
-Mandy-


	2. Chapter 2: Sunlight

Lost Cause Chapter Two: Sunlight

A cold breeze blew through the forest. Feeling chilled, Kabuto took shelter inside of a nearby bush. Grunting, he pushed through the branches and thorns until he was in the middle of it. It was still cold and slightly windy, but it'll have to do until stuff dies down. The young adult began to shiver. _I really, REALLY wish I would've brought my robe,_ he thought to himself,_ though, it would make it very easy for someone to detect me. Moreso than it already is._

"Heh, I wonder if sensory ninja would have any trouble identifying my chakra. Since, you know, Lord Orochimaru's chakra and DNA are completely gone.." He said to no one in particular. It was quite lonely out there. So lonely, infact, that he began to wish his naval-snake was there with him. Though they had been fused together, they both had different minds and slightly different personalities. They had the same nervous system though, and when the Brothers stabbed his little friend with a sword, he can't say that it didn't hurt.

Sighing, he curled up in the grass attempting to keep warm. He tried laying this way and that way, but nothing was too comfortable. His back was rather sore too, which is probably because of all the crouching he did while controlling the reanimated shinobi. Eventually his eyes flutter closed. He even forgets to take his glasses off. Slowly, a memory resurfaces in his mind.

"Kabuto!" Urushi shrieked as he ran after the younger child. They were playing tag with a few of the other kids in the woods near the orphanage. Whenever he and Kabuto weren't studying or trying to train, they always tried to get a little fun into theirs (and everyone else's) lives. Urushi ran faster and faster. He couldn't let his brother run in.. _that_.. direction. "Oomph!" he grunted as he ran right into the one he was chasing after, knocking them both down. The young man stood up quickly and brushed himself off, but Kabuto stared off into the distance.

"Why did they have to have a battle there, brother?" The silver haired kid whimpered.

"I dunno, but we should really, really get out of here, ya know. Mother won't be too happy if she found out we were-"

"I know, but it's just.. I don't know, actually. I really wish someone knew. Or something." A tear slipped down his cheek. "Why would they leave me alive? Why would they kill so many people? Why?!" With each word his voice grew more hoarse as more tears fell. Kabuto collapsed into a ball on the ground. "Why couldn't they just kill me? Or leave my family alone? I don't even KNOW if I HAVE a family!" He begins to sob.

"Kabuto…"

"…" Kabuto looked upwards. His mother stood there with Urushi and some of the others behind her.

"We.. We're your family!" Urushi laughed happily.

"…!" Kabuto burst into joyful tears as he ran towards his Mother.

Kabuto did not realize he was asleep until he rapidly crawled, stood up, then ran right into the sides of the bush. He began to hiss in pain as blood dripped down his shoulders and through his pant legs. _Damn it, just damn it all! If only I still had .. His chakra. Their chakra! I would have been able to heal this by now!_ He shook his head. _No.. If I still had their power I wouldn't even be in this situation. I'd most likely be in that cave thinking I'm a god still._ The silver haired man grunted as he began to try to heal the small wounds which would most likely heal themselves faster in their own time. Suddenly he begins to bleed even more.

"What the hell?!" He gasps, then realizes his mistake. For some unknown reason he had activated his chakra scalpels instead of healing chakra. Today just wasn't his day. Why was he messing up so badly? This rarely (If ever) happened before..

It began to rain, first a drizzle, then a downpour. The bush offered little protection from both the wind and water, and Kabuto began to curse to himself under his breath. He also cursed at the plants around him. Especially the wilted flower head. Oh how he has come to hate that thing, and in such a short time. The flower reminded him of himself. Ripped from the others like him, his family. Then stripped of everything he had until he remained a nearly empty husk, left to slowly wilt on the forest floor.

Oh how he wished his inner plan would have worked. Become horribly famous to the entire world and maybe, just maybe, have someone recognize him. _Though back then, _he realizes, _No one would have recognized me. No one would see me. I am nothing. They would only see Lord Orochimaru._

A sudden gust of wind knocks his glasses off his face and into the nearby thorns.

"Oh just DAMN IT ALL!"

Today is just NOT his day.


	3. Chapter 3: How Silly

Lost Cause Chapter Three: How Silly

"Ow! Damn it!" Kabuto grumbled as he picked a thorn out of his side. He quickly healed the small puncture wound before it could even start to bleed. _That should be the last one.. No, wait, _he thought, as he eyed the sharp object currently residing in his shoulder. Slowly he turned his head back to get a better look. He began opening his mouth slightly, and a few moments later, curled his tongue around the thorn. _Alright, now, easy does it.._ He grips it with his teeth. _Just gotta pull it out quick. Like a bandage!_ A small ripping noise is heard.

"OW!"  
-

Urushi walked around in circles as he looked at a nearby grandfather clock. _Nine o' clock.. Guess it's time to go to bed. Though, I'm not tired. I wonder if.. If he will show up. I wonder where he's been all this time, during the war? Hopefully hiding in a safe place, away from all the fighting._

Kabuto's eyes were watering from that last one. _Man, that hurt bad. Does this plant have poison in it or something?!_ He keeps mumbling to himself as he spits the thorn out of his mouth. A soft squeak was heard. Kabuto squints at the brush._ Ah, must have been a mouse or something._ Another squeak. _Maybe I should grab a thorn from the pile and end it's suffering._

As he parted the bushes, he gasped. A small white snake was wrapped around the rodent. As Kabuto took a closer look, he was surprised to find that the mouse was still alive. The snake, however, had a thorn lodged in between its eyes.

"How odd." He whispered as he stood up and pushed his glasses up. _I should probably continue walking for a while. I do not want to be known as the lackey who lived in a bush._ With that thought, he gets up, making sure to not get any thorns embedded into his skin again. As he gets out of the bush he looks back at it. All the flowers are wilted and dried up. Dead. _Did that happen because of me..?_ He shakes his head vigorously. _No, of course not. It had to be the rain.. or the wind. Something other than me!_

"There you go kitty. You definitely won't be dying alone now." Urushi cooed as he pet the small animal. It was nearly starved to death, and had a mange problem. With the hunger issue solved and the mange being worked on, it was time to try naming it. He wasn't having much luck with thinking of a name for it. "Maybe.. Stray?"

"How bland." 

"That's something Mother would have said."

"Okay then, you guys name it!" Urushi scowled.

All the others from the orphanage thought for a moment, then hung their heads mock dejectedly. _If only he was here.. _They all could agree that Kabuto was very smart as a child, and most likely even smarter now. He would be able to think of a good name for this poor creature. He would be able to heal it's wounds, physical and emotional, easily. They could only hope he was still alive, and that he'd return to them soon.

Kabuto stopped running. He needed to conserve his energy and his chakra if he wanted to get to his home sooner. He wondered if he was going the right way. His thought process stopped as his foot touched stone. _ Where am I now?_ His eyes slowly travel upward. _Oh no.._

It was one of Orochimaru's old lairs.

Quietly he slipped into the snake-like entrance, and traversed down the candlelit halls. He came across one of his old labs, which he remembered clearly. His mind went back to his days with Lord Orochimaru, and the wonders of human test subjects..

_"Kabuto, are you sure you can handle this one? He is rather troublesome and refuses to be treated for his.. illnesses.."_

Kabuto shuddered as chills went up and down his spine. It was his first time testing on a live subject. He would be lying if he said it didn't freak him out a bit. Slowly, he walked up to the prisoner. Judging by all the cuts, stitches, bruises, and the like, he wasn't a new patient. Still, he had to give the guy a chance to change his attitude..-

"_You! You four-eyed freak, stay away from me! If you come any closer I'll make sure glasses won't be the only aid you'll need in life!"_

_Okay, well, so much for that. Kabuto kept stepping closer, quickening with each step. He activated his healing chakra, and focused on a rather large incision that wasn't healing well. His hands glowed brighter and brighter with each passing second. The cut was soon healed, and the man stopped struggling in shock._

"_There. Now I trust that you'll cooperate with us now?" Kabuto paused for effect. "Well?"_

"_..F-fine. Just don't let that.. that thing near me again!"_

"_Good." Kabuto smirked, feeling some form of accomplishment. As he walked towards his medicines and chemicals, he heard a loud laugh. _

"_Really now, Kabuto. You're going soft again."_

_Kabuto's face fell as he felt shame for what he had just done for the man. The smirk was replaced with a slight frown as he began his work. _

"_Did you hear me?"_

"Yes.. Lord Orochimaru.." 


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

Lost Cause Ch. 4: Being lost in a dream

Kabuto woke with a start. His eyes flutter open as he begins to scan the forest for any sign that he's at least near his home. He begins to panic as he realizes he's in a completely dark room. It smells of dust and.. wax? He relaxed a little. _Right, I'm in… His hideout. _He looks around him once more. _No thorns to be seen! ..Not much to be seen at all actually. I should light a candle or a few. Then I can get ready to run for a few miles again!_

The silver-haired nin gets up to stretch, his hand brushes against a strong wooden structure. _Now what could that be? Definitely not the bathroom door, _he thought. Curiosity got the better of him as he quickly got up and found his box of matches. One strike. Two strikes. Three strikes. Finally the candles are lit. Kabuto's eyes widen as he takes in his surroundings. He didn't remember there being a bookshelf in his Lab. Nor did he remember a bed being in it. He then realized that he infact wasn't in his lab, but was in one of the bedrooms nearby.

_How the hell did I get here? Did I walk in my sleep or something?_ His breath caught. _Am I.. _ His eyes widen._ Am I in another genjutsu? Did I even get out of the last one? Damn it! Just damn it all!_ He begins to curse to himself rather quietly, each word getting louder and louder, but still only being a whisper. He begins to shake and his breathing becomes labored. Kabuto rips his glasses off his face in frustration, and covers his face with his hands. Soft, then loud sobs begin wracking his body.

He's so very, very afraid of his being here. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw a man in a snake's body. He saw himself. His previous self. Or perhaps even his current self! No thoughts could comfort him at all. Not even his memories of his mother. His brother. His true parents? No, he couldn't remember them for the life of him. Not that it would matter now, anyways..

The sobs and cries become much quieter. Kabuto wipes his eyes and reaches for his glasses. He sighs, relieved. _I didn't break my.. no, Mother's glasses. _His eyes circle the room for anything that could be useful on his journey. He instinctively pulls out a rather …Inappropriate book, and chuckles. _This would only be useful for some things. Not things that I'll be doing or even thinking about anytime soon._

After putting the book back and choosing a scroll, he unraveled it a bit. He almost laughed out loud in happiness, as it was a map. And still rather current, he hoped. He hears something.. a footstep? Another mouse? A drop of water? _Please do NOT let it be the damn water dripping I've had enough of that in my life already!_ He turns around to see a rather old man in the doorway.

"Do you remember me, or am I just wasting my time?"

Kabuto took a double take to make sure he was seeing things correctly. He put on his glasses. "No, I don't. Care to enlighten me?" He held a hand out, trying to remember his manners.

"Look at this, then" The man pulled his shirt up, to a rather saggy looking (But still healthy) stomach. Seeing Kabuto's obvious confusion, he sighs. "You ain't seeing anythin' here 'cause you are the one who healed it! And several others!"

Kabuto went to yell at the man that he doesn't know or remember any of that, but he stopped mid-sentence. He recalls the dream he had in the forest. _Oh, it's him! Jeez, I didn't think he was THAT old when I used him for testing. What is he, like 80 or something-_

"If you're wondering about my age, I was around 40 or 50 or so when you did your little tests."

Kabuto broke eye contact as his head hung down in shame. A tear was threatening to slip out of his eye when the old man spoke up again.

"I want to thank you, and I mean genuinely, for healing that wound. It had been causing a lot of pain in my life, and that goon Orochi-something would have killed me if I kept resisting because of that pain. Here, have this." _The man hands a bag to Kabuto. It's filled with freeze dried food and some pills, which Kabuto recognizes._

"But.. but why? That was only one tiny thing I did right, and it's nothing compared to the terrible things I did to you afterwards!" The tear was about to fall out of his eye now.

"Because of that testing, I helped you gain knowledge about jutsu and abilities unique to one person. It all depends on how you look at things."

Kabuto began to speak back, but was immediately aware the man had disappeared. _Did I just speak to a ghost? Or.. no.. he did give me this bag and I can touch it without my hands just phasing through. _He quickly wiped his eye before anything else weird could happen. He made his way back and forth between the bedroom and the Lab, grabbing the things he thought he needed, and left things that he wanted. Like that book, for example.

When he was all ready, Kabuto walked to the outside of the lair. The candles making the snake-like opening's eyes shine had gone out. Either fierce winds or rain had done it, but Kabuto still felt a chill go up and down his spine as he thought of the old man. Perhaps he had done it. He'll never know now.

Kabuto ran for hours and hours, only taking breaks to cool off, drink water, or even go for a dip in a small river. _This is absolutely refreshing.. _ he smirked as he laid on his belly in the water, staring at a small flower near his glasses, _Too bad I wasn't able to do this before. I'm sure the snake attached to my stomach at the time wouldn't have liked being drowned every time I needed some relief._

Soon he had his clothes, glasses, and pack on, and ran further. He swore he saw something on the horizon. Smoke, or a building, or anything.. He silently thanked the gods in his head in advance. He also cursed them in advance incase things didn't go his way. He stopped running and looked up once more.

"Oh, thank goodness! Thank EVERYTHING!"

A small civilian village was in sight.


	5. Chapter 5: Not So Lost After All

Lost Cause Chapter 5: Not So Lost After All

_Finally! Finally, finally, finally! Keep on going, Kabuto, you're almost there.. Almost there..!_ Kabuto urged himself on as he sprinted towards the village. He doesn't remember it even being there. Then again, he doesn't remember a lot of things, so he just shrugs it off. He notices a few children who stop playing to look at him. What he doesn't notice is their looks of pure fear. He shakes his head, telling himself that he must be seeing things, and slows to a walk. _They aren't afraid of me, they're just curious is all._

He walked a bit more quickly as he realized more fearful stares from the people around him. He REALLY wishes he would've brought his robe or at least part of it. That shy part of him was beginning to resurface. He slips into a nearby shop, and reaches into his bag. _Good, the old codger left me quite a bit of money to spend!_ He smirks. He browses the shelves for anything he may need or even want. He grabs a long kimono, one that is reminiscent of the one he wore as a child. He also gets a bar of soap, and some sandals. _My hair's getting pretty long, too.._ He thought as he reached for a few hair ties.

Kabuto didn't keep eye contact with the shop owner. He just bought his stuff and left quickly. He tied his hair back and slipped the robe on. It was a perfect fit. _It's beginning to get dark, _he thought, _I'd better find an inn of some sorts. I believe I see one over there! _He begins to run in its direction. He crashes into one of the civilians on his way there.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to hit you like that I just-"

"You.. You are the one on the posters in the main villages. You're the one who revived the dead and raised absolute Hell in the war!"

_Kabuto's eyes widen in shock._

"No, that's not who I am, I didn't mean to.. I just had to.. So I could.."

"So you could what?! There is no reason behind what you did, not a real one anyways. There is no excuse for it, you will never be forgiven for it!" The man was seething. "Just.. Just who the hell ARE you?!"

"…" Kabuto opened his mouth to speak, to retort, to say anything in his defense, but no sound came out. He looked away from the man in shame, and a few people gathered around them to see what was going on. He quickly looks at the man. "I don't know. I just do not know."

Leaving the man to grumble, Kabuto swiftly turned around and jumped rooftops to reach the inn. No one noticed the shadowy figure jumping straight over their heads. He jumped down, landing safely in front of the inn. Not many people appeared to be there. Nor were there many in the restaurant. It was completely dark outside now, and the critters and creatures of the night came out to play. There were the alley cats chasing their rats, hardly ever succeeding. Abandoned dogs barking in the distance. People rushing inside to get out of the cold and darkness.

Gulping, Kabuto stepped into the inn. A very old woman was at the front desk knitting, occasionally stopping to check for visitors. Kabuto waited patiently until she looked up again, and smiled. She smiled right back at him. _If only she knew.. Though I guess it's a good thing she doesn't._ He thought.

"Hello. I'd like to use a room for a few nights. If that's okay." He asks her hesitantly.

"Of course young one! This inn works differently than the rest, you stay as long as you like then pay when you pack up and leave. Are you a medic ninja by any chance?" She said quietly.

"Uh.. Yes, I am. How did you know?" He looked straight at her.

"Well that kimono is usually worn by the doctors and nurses in the village. I'm only asking because, well.. My old cat was injured in a fight a while back and the infection is only growing worse. "

Kabuto stared at her without saying anything.

"Tell you what, I'll let you stay for half price for a few days if you can take a look at her and possibly heal her!" The old woman beamed.

Kabuto, still shocked, swallowed his pride. "Yes, of course I can. Where is she?"

The woman motioned for him to follow her, which he did. She led him into a back room which smelled heavily of infection and medicine. Kabuto, somewhat used to the smell, nearly gagged from the potency of it. The cat in need was lying on its side with a rather gruesome gash on its stomach. The poor creature's innards were one small layer of muscle or skin away from sagging out.

Kabuto blinked a few times, and adjusted his glasses. "Can you hold her for a moment and comfort her, this may cause her pain."

The woman nodded, and put the creature's head in her lap. She began softly singing and cooing to it.

The young man quickly went to work on removing the infection and the pieces of flesh that could not be saved. His hands glowed bright blue as sweat dripped down his face. _Jeez.. An animal wouldn't leave a wound this bad. Only a human or other could do a thing like this.._

Shaking his head free of the thoughts, Kabuto concentrated now on healing the wound shut, and repairing any damaged muscles or tissue, even bone. All the while the cat was squirming and yowling in pain.

"Now now, Suzu. He's only helping you! Don't make such a huge fuss!"

"That should do it." Kabuto murmured, satisfied. His hands glowed green for a moment, and the wound sealed shut. The cat began to purr and stood up, meowing at him. The cat rubbed up against his hand happily, and Kabuto smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

"Oh I can't thank you enough, my dear! What was your name again?" She laughed.

"Yakushi Kabuto, ma'am." After the woman thanked him a few hundred times (or so he thought), he made his way to his room. After a while of admiring the details of the home-like suite, he ran his hand through his hair. Or, well, tried to. It was horribly dirty and full of knots and tangles. It was then that he decided to have a nice long shower, which would hopefully clear his mind as well.

After he got the water running, he stepped into the shower cubicle. He went to grab at the soap he had purchased earlier, but began to laugh. He forgot to take his glasses off, and they fogged up completely. After he took them off, he also removed his hair tie. His silver-white locks fell in a tangled heap. _Well, we can't have that, can we?_ He begins working the soap and a bit of conditioner into his scalp, slowly massaging each and every tangle out. He grunts in pain as his hands and fingers try to work out a knot. And possibly a few twigs here and there.

When he is finally satisfied with his hair he works on the other parts of his body. He began slowly scrubbing his neck, then moving downwards to each arm. After he had cleaned, massaged, and scrubbed his body up and down a few times, he rinsed himself off. He was standing there in the hot spraying water when he had a small flashback. He saw a much smaller and younger version of himself, shivering and crying in the rain, running away from a nearby village which was in ruin.

The child ran with tears and blood dripping from his wounds and his eyes. His wild running slowed to a jog, then a very slow walk. The child put his hand against a tree, trying to catch his breath. He failed to do so and fell against the tree, losing his consciousness.

Kabuto gasped and blinked. The shower water was now freezing cold, no wonder that memory had to resurface. His eyes slowly widen. _That's the first memory I can even .. remember about how I came to be here. I hope more will come sooner or later.._

Stepping out of the shower the man dried himself off, head to foot, and slipped his underclothes on. He decides not to sleep in the robe, as that might wrinkle it. As he is slipping on his pants he notices the ridges on his sides that were not there before. _How long was I in that cave, in that genjutsu? I'm famished._ Kabuto quickly made an order for room service. At least the food was free, for now.

When the cart and the worker arrived, Kabuto nearly began to drool as he eyed the many dishes set out before him and nearly forgot to thank the person who brought them to him. After the person left, he began to absolutely gorge himself without care!

An hour or two later, Kabuto began to fall asleep. Most likely from those starchy foods he ate. Or perhaps the heat of the shower. Or both, he guesses. He lays back on the old bed, finding it to be soft and somewhat squeaky. Giggling quietly to himself he pulls up the covers, takes his glasses off and puts them on the table, and near instantly falls asleep. As soon as he closes his eyes it appears he's in a dream. As if he's watching himself through some sort of time window.

He sees himself in his lab speaking to Lord Orochimaru. Curiously, he moved forward, his eyes and ears straining to get a glimpse of what was happening.

"You know Kabuto, I should've told you this earlier on when it happened but I decided it'd be more fun to wait." Orochimaru chuckled.

"What is it?" Kabuto lowered his gaze.

"Oh nothing much, just a giant Nine-tailed Demon Fox attacked Konoha years ago."

"W-what did you say?! Are the people okay? Was anything damaged, is the-"

"The orphanage is fine. And since you love it ever so much.. When we invade Konoha, I'll let you 'take care' of it."

Kabuto froze in place.

Orochimaru simply walked away laughing to himself.

_Lord Orochimaru is right.. I AM too soft.. I must learn how to suppress these damn feelings, these worries! From now on I won't be caring about the damn village. Those ties and bonds were cut long ago, they are no one to me!_

With that thought, Kabuto began his painful experiments on the man from earlier. As the man screamed and blood splashed on his face, Kabuto smirked. The small nagging feelings were gone. All hope for the village was gone. His memories of them were gone.

He was gone.


End file.
